


I would never let you become lord Voldemort

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Good!Snape, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Weasleys bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has turned into the 11-year-old him or did he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First English fanfiction. Muti-chapters. Cross-posted on Wattpad under the same name!

Harry's POV 

________________________________________________ 

 

What is all this noise? Why in Merlin's beard am I on the Hogwarts Express again? Not that I don't want to......Wait, why am I back to my 11 year-old-self? Is this a dream? Or maybe a prank that Ron and Hermione pull on me? 

"Hello, want any treats?" A witch that I don't know came to me. 

"No thank you" I replied. 

Weird. 

 

3rd person POV 

_______________________________________________ 

 

"Welcome, everyone! It's a new year in Hogwarts, again! Let's let the first years get sort in before we start our feast!" A person, with also white hair and beard, but not as long as Dumbledore's was standing where the headmaster's position is. And Harry, right away, recognizes him as Armando Dippet, the headmaster of Hogwarts before Dumbledore become the headmaster. The names were starting to be called out. 

*List of names* 

"Potter, Harry!" 

Harry heard his name being called out, his physical appearance looked calm and casual. On the other hand, his mental image shows the battle of Hogwarts all over again. 

As soon as he sits down, a familiar voice started echoing inside his head. 

"Well, well, what an honour to meet you again, Harry Potter. Would you like to take my idea and be sorted in the house that you belong this time?" 

Harry paused, he didn't know what to do, or what to say. Did he want to go over the same life as last time, again, being a Gryffindor? Or did he wanted a different life, and be sorted into Slytherin instead? The house where he should have been sort into. 

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted as Harry walks to the table full of green and silver. Yes, he chooses to be sorted in Slytherin. The Gryffindor part of him make him choose it, he can feel it. Funny, how it was the Gryffindor part of his make(not really) him choose Slytherin. 

For some reason, Harry sat right next to Tom Riddle without him noticing it. 

As the last of the first years get sort in their houses, Dippet started his speech again. 

" Before we start our feast, I have some rules to hand out, first thing's first, magic is not allowed in between classes, second, students should NEVER EVER stay outside after curfew. Third, Students may NOT leave the school without my permission, and last, the forbidden forest is out-of-bounds due to the magical creatures inside. They are called forbidden for a reason. Annnnnnnd everyone, enjoy your feast" After the feast has ended, everyone was supposed to go back to their dorm. As in where The common room of Slytherin is located in the dungeons. Though Harry almost, as a habit, went up to where the Gryffindor common room was located. He was relieved he didn't since from the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin common room was a long walk. 

As Harry went to sleep, he felt like he was being watched, but he didn't care, he was tired. Now that he knows this is not a horrible prank or dream someone made, he was starting to think that this might not be as bad as he thought. 

______________________________________________________ 

 

It was kind of early in the morning when Harry woke up, it was like around 5:00 am. And so he decides to have a little walk around the school a little. 

He quickly, and silently, trying not to wake his roommates up, put on his Slytherin school robs, and went outside. 

It was kind of cold outside, of course, Harry thought to himself, I just got out of bed and the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, of course, it's cold. 

Harry only just started exploring the school a little when he felt someone following him. 

"Who's there? Show yourself." No one came out, no noise was heard. So you're playing hide and seek, I see. 

He smirked and quickly ran off. Despite his Seeker skills, he was running pretty fast. All through the person behind him was really fast as well. 

Harry ran all the way up to where the room of requirement is located, and hide in there. About 5 seconds later he heard footsteps coming. And then it stops right in front of the room of requirement. So he opened the door and ran into that person and end up being right on top of him. 

"Ha! Caught you! What are you doing following me around?" Then Harry realized who he was talking to. Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was in his second year. 

"trying to catch you, what else am I suppose to do? My beautiful mate." Tom picked Harry up and walk back to the Slytherin common room. 

" What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Put me down." Harry said, in a flushed and angry voice. 

" You should get more sleep." 

" Put me down, I could walk myself, in case you're blind, I have legs" Harry restated 

" No" 

"…..."


	2. Chapter 2

__________________________________________________ 

 

Harry was blushed when they got back to their dormitory. He was relieved that none of the students are yet awake. 

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Harry whispered, furiously. 

"Getting you out of trouble." 

"No, I mean why are you following me" 

"Because you're mine, Harry, don't think that you're the only one that went back in time, my little Horcrux" He was smiling, but a smile that sends a shiver down Harry's back. 

"What do you mean? I do not understand a word you said." Was Harry's reply. 

" You're still as bad as lying like in your first year, Harry." Harry now just wants to wipe that stupid smirk off the idiot Riddle's face. 

"You'll see, but right now Harry, get some sleep" 

Harry did what Riddle asked him to do, he lay down and throw the covers over his bed. However, he was not sleeping. 

As Harry listens to the light breath coming from the bed next to him, which is Riddle's, he quickly assumes that he was asleep. So, once again, Harry tried to sneak out. The grandfather clock on the wall said 5:30 am. So he has an hour before coming back at 6:30 am pretending he's asleep then go to breakfast. 

Harry sneaked out again. The sun was starting to rise. He sat by the lake. Just like how he did in grade 1, but with the absence of his snowy white owl, Hedwig. She sure was a great company to him. Oh, Merlin, he was starting to miss his owl a lot. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to that place. That place full of lies. The Dumbly man paid Ron and Hermione to befriend him. 

If it wasn't that time when he got suspicious and eavesdrop on the Headmaster, he wouldn't know what evil plans they had. Compare to Dumbly man, Riddle was a way better man. 

 

_______________________________________________ 

 

“Professor, would we get more money? It's hard to befriend him now. He's so annoying, thinks he's the hero. Has to put his nose in everything." A voice that was full of jealousy spoke. As soon as that voice came out, Harry jumped. 

" Ya professor, you know how the wizarding world is now. It's harder to survive now. With all the death eaters sweeping around, we need more money to add into our security." A second voice spoke. It was another familiar voice. This voice was bossy and have a British accent. 

" Of course you can, my dear. As long as you still have him in the light it's fine with me. Your payments will increase from 10 000 per month to 15 000 per month. Is that fine with you guys?" The last voice was, indeed, very heartbroken for Harry to listen to. Yes, he did suspect that there will be something he, however, did not want to hear. 

Out of all of the people, it was Dumbledore that was paying his so-called best-friend, Ron and Hermione to be friends with him!? 

He wanted to know about the other Weasleys. Were they getting paid to befriend him as well? Yet he knows that Fred and George didn't get paid to befriend him since they were the person that told, well not really, give him a hint that something's been happening between Ron and Hermione and Dumbly man. 

" I will put a love potion on Harry so that he will, eventually, fall in love with your sister, Ginny Weasley." Harry heard Dumbledore said. 

___________________________________________________ 

 

"Harry? Harry?" 

As Harry woke up he saw the worried look on Riddle's face. He was back in their dormitory again. 

"Are you okay? I found you sitting by the lake, apparently lost in your own thoughts." Riddle explained. 

"I'm fine," But I'm dead in the inside. Harry thought. 

"......Fine, go and get a shower, breakfast's going to start in 10 minutes." 

"okay" obeyed Harry, as he walks towards the shower place. 

_______5_minutes_later______________________________ 

 

"Um, Riddle?" Harry said, clearly embarrassed. 

" Yes?" Riddle said, calmly.

"Um, can you pass me my clothes? It's in my trunk. The first one at the top." Harry was still embarrassed. 

Riddle passed Harry his clothes.

 

____________in_the_great_hall_________________________ 

 

Harry sat there, already finished with his breakfast, as if waiting for something to come. Then, a whoosh of owls came in the great hall. Harry's eyes were searching for something, for something he knows didn't exist but want to search for it anyways. But he never found that speck of white in the brown owls. 

Soon, a schedule was dropped in front of Harry, as well as every other student. Harry picked it up and read it. 

 

MONDAY 

 

Double potion with Gryffindor (9:00-10: 30 am) 

Spare time (10:30-11:15am) 

History Of Magic (11:15-12:00pm) 

Lunch (12:00-1:00pm) 

flying with Gryffindor(1:45-2:30pm) 

Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw( 2:30-4: 00 pm) 

Dinner (4:00-5:00pm) 

 

TUESDAY 

 

1\. Defence against the dark arks (9:00-9:45am) 

2\. Double transfiguration with Ravenclaw (9:45-11:15am) 

3\. the dark arts with Hufflepuff (11:15-12:00pm) 

4\. Lunch (12:00-1:00pm) 

5\. Spare time (1:00-1:45pm) 

6\. Spare time (1:45-2:30pm) 

7\. Herbology with Gryffindor (2:30-3:15) 

8\. Charms with Gryffindor (3:15-4:00) 

 

WEDNESDAY 

 

Double potion with Hufflepuff (9:00-10:30am) 

Flying with Hufflepuff (10:30-11:15am) 

Defence against the dark arts with Gryffindor (11:15-12:00pm) 

Lunch (12:00-1:00pm) 

History of Magic(1:45-2:30pm) 

Double Transfiguration with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw( 2:30-4:00pm) 

Dinner (4:00-5:00pm) 

 

THURSDAY 

 

1\. Defence against the dark arts (9:00-9:45am) 

2\. Double charms with Ravenclaw (9:45-11:15am) 

3\. the dark arts with Ravenclaw (11:15-12:00pm) 

4\. Lunch (12:00-1:00pm) 

5\. Spare time (1:00-1:45pm) 

6\. Astronomy with Hufflepuff (1:45-2:30pm) 

7\. Herbology with Gryffindor (2:30-3:15pm) 

8\. Charms with Hufflepuff (3:15-4:00pm) 

9\. Dinner (4:00-5:00pm) 

 

FRIDAY 

 

1\. Flying with Ravenclaw (9:00-9:45am) 

2\. Herbology with Hufflepuff (9:45-10:30am) 

3\. Double Charms (10:30-12:00pm) 

4\. Lunch (12:00-1:00pm) 

5 Double Astronomy with Hufflepuff (12:00-1:30pm) 

6\. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff (1:30-2:15pm) 

7\. Spare time (2:15-3:00pm) 

8\. Double Dark Arts with Gryffindor (3:00-4:15pm) 

9\. Spare time (4:15-5:00pm) 

Lunch (5:00-6:00)


	3. Chapter 3

____________________________________________ 

 

This is a weird world. It's such a weird......Universe. Harry thought as he looks at the familiar faces around him, but not so familiar as well. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING?! Harry was still lost in his own thoughts. 

It was indeed, a different timeline, as he had predicted. But still, it's so confusing...... 

"Mr. Potter, tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" It was that same question Snape has asked him during the start of his first year as well. And the same person asked it, as well. 

"There are no difference, sir, they are the same thing but different names. They also have another name call aconite" He remembered what the answer is. Well, of course, he did. 

"10 points to Slytherin, well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Came Snape's approving voice. 

"This class we're going to learn how to brew a simple potion to cure boils. Find a partner and start" 

"Hey Ron, wanna be my partner?" Yes, for some reason, Harry had seen some of the familiar faces from his timeline. For example, All the Weasleys except for those who already graduated, Hermione and some of the Slytherins from his timeline. But there were also people from Riddle's timeline as well, for example, the Moaning Myrtle but not yet moaning. He also figures out that the staff of Hogwarts was a mix of his and Riddle's timeline. 

Even though Harry know how Ron was to him in his timeline, he still wishes that Ron from this timeline is different. 

"No, you slimy snake. And how dare you call me by my first name, Potty? Are we even good friends you evil git." Even though Harry knew that it was going to be something close to this he still has that bit of hope that it won't. Well, you all see what it turned out to be. 

"What do you think you're saying? Weaslette, Potter was simply asking you if you want to be his partner. You should be an honour that someone actually wanted to be partners with you," It was a voice that Harry had to deal with, in every single year of Hogwarts. Which assume to be, Draco Malfoy. 

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy, to be honest, I didn't expect anything good coming. Do you want to be my partner then?" Harry signed. 

Draco simply nodded, giving one last cold glare at Ron they turn and find a spot to sit down to brew the potion. 

____________________________________________ 

 

Harry was adjusting to the new situation of the famous boy-who-live. Well, not so famous in the timeline he was currently in but he likes it this way. No one's going Ooooohs and Ahhhhhhhs and going like "here comes the famous boy-who-lived". He actually likes his life calm. 

But the calmness didn't stay for long. 

"Harry, we want to talk to you about a few things." The Weasley twin told him. It was a few days after the small incident that happened during the potion class. 

"Look, we're sorry of what our siblings and mum did to you," One of the twins started. 

"And we know what the dumbly man did to you was really horrible," The other twin continued. 

"But we are very sorry and we wish that you can forgive us" they ended up in union. 

"......I'm sorry? But what?" Harry was confused, weren't him and Riddle the only one that still has their memories from back then? 

It looked as though the twins read Harry's mind. 

"We also still have our memory of the other timeline as well," Fred stated. 

"And some of the other students have the memory as well," George continued. 

"And we figure out that the ones that still have the memory from our timeline are: Luna Lovegood and someone else, probably a male." Fred finish the sentence. 

"So you two still remember the original timeline, as well as Luna. Ok, I got that part. But the thing is, Fred, I thought you were dead after the battle of Hogwarts?" Harry questioned. 

"Well......Georgie and I were getting annoyed by how our family is. So we decided that I'll just pretend to be dead." said you-should-know-which-twin 

"And I'll just act like I can't get over that Freddie died and so I'll just tell my family that I want to go on a vacation to calm myself." 

"But apparently we got here before we start our plans." 

"And by the way you're acting, we had figure out that you probably still have your memory." 

"While Luna just came up to us and be like "hello, have you by any chance know what's going on?" 

"And for some reason, she is in the same grade as you. Though she's still a Ravenclaw." 

"okay...? I guess?" mumbled Harry. 

" So do you forgive us?" 

"......yes" 

__________________________________________________ 

 

Harry was happy that he still have old friends that still have the old memory. He wasn't alone anymore. He also started to pair up with Luna more often. But for some reason, Tom wasn't talking to him anymore. 

Being used to Tom going by his ears and go like "Honey you're doing dis wong wong wong! it's supposed to be done dis way!" And just picking on him no matter what it is. 

It was boring without Tom around. Harry was starting to wonder where he had gone. He didn't see him anywhere. Not in the dorms, not in the library, nowhere. 

Well, at least he'll have something in his mind on Monday. they are starting flying class next week. (A.N: first year's flying class is starting on the second week of school. And so Before that, they have their classes for flying as spare time) 

Harry went searching for Tom all around the school, and he still can't find him anywhere. In till he realizes there were still two places he hadn't go looking for. The Room of Requirement and the chamber of secrets. 

How did he forget that? 

Harry race up to the stairs. He's going to the Room of Requirement first. Since Tom put one of his Horcrux there. 

_________________________________________________ 

 

'I want to find Tom, I want to find Tom' Harry thought repeatedly. Thought the door he wishes for never show up. 

So Harry went back down to the dungeons, to where the chamber of secrets is located. He went in the girl's bathroom which use to or will be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

"open" hissed Harry. 

And he found a pair of bloody red eyes staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

__________________________________________ 

 

"WOAH, Tom! You're a creature? How did you hide that fact so well?! Like no one in the wizarding even suspects that you were a creature!" Harry was shocked. 

"......" Tom didn't respond to that. He just simply stared at Harry. 

"How did you know where I am?" Hissed Tom。 

" By my instinct, I suppose." Shrugged Harry. 

" I mean like it isn't very hard to guess after you search the whole school." 

" By the way, I thought we only go through our creature inheritance when we get to the age 16/and not before?" Asked Harry. 

"Well, I guess I'm just special then" Clearly Tom didn't want to tell Harry the whole truth. 

" Um......okay? Whatever, don't you need blood though?" 

" Of course I do, sweetie, and that's why I have you. Isn't it? My mate?" Tom approached Harry as he speaks those words. Leaving Harry between the coldness of the wall and the warmness of Tom's body. 

"Um, Tom, surely you're not going to feed on me, right?" Harry was nervous. 

"As much as I would like to, I wouldn't. Feeding on people at such a young age will affect their future creature inheritance. And no Harry, I mean physically, not mentally." Tom explained 

"But—" Harry was about to protest that he wasn't a creature since he did not go through his creature inheritance during the old timeline. 

But Tom seems as though he can read Harry's mind (In which he could). 

"Well darling, the thing is, during the old timeline Dumbledore blocked all of your creature inheritance so that's why you didn't go through your creature inheritance. He also blocked 50 percent of your magic, scared that you will have more power than he does." Sneered Tom. 

"Like I'm stupid and I did not go to Gringotts immediately after I found out Dumbledore was paying Ron and Hermione" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Then why did you lie about you did know about your creature inheritance?" 

"Well, that's because I didn't want you to find out that I'm a creature. But that's not the point, right now we need to get you to the Hospital wing. Or at least get some blood for you to restore your energy." 

"I don't need blood to survive, you idiot." 

"I was trying to help you!!!" 

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, GO HANG OUT WITH THAT LOVEGOOD INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME WITH A-NOT-YET-DARK-LORD-BUT-SOON-TO-BE! POTTER!" It took Tom a while to figure out what he was saying. When he finally realizes what he had said, he soon regrets it. Because of that expression that turned into a smirk on Harry's face. 

"Awwww Tom, are you jealous? It's ok little Voldie, I'll hang out with you more~" Harry teased. 

Tom has a furious expression on his face, hey! Like you could control your inner creature when you're transforming! Especially in front of your mate! Tom thought. 

Being the Tom he is, he decided to get payback from Harry. And so he pulled out his diary, flipped to a page that he just added recently with the title name 'What my mate owns me' and jolt down the notes 'Making fun of my name by calling me 'voldie''. And put the diary into his pocket. 

And being the Harry Potter Harry is, he did not notice at all of what Tom has just pulled out, 

"Ok Voldie, what are we going to do to help you transform back to your human form?" 

"It will go back in an hour or so" 

"Ok, so I'll just wait here with you?" 

"What else are you supposed to do? Huh? Just go and see your beautiful mate die of boredom?" 

Harry just simply rolled his eyes at that. 

 

Time switch: to Halloween. 

___________________________________________ 

 

Harry definitely hate Halloween. Why? Oh, maybe because of the fact that his parents were killed by Voldemort this day? Or that the one who killed his parents is wrapping his arms around his waist. As well as one leg in between both of his legs. If it wasn't the beds in the common rooms are four-poster beds, Harry would die of embarrassment. 

Harry was trying to break free from Tom's grip, but it did the opposite effect. Tom was holding Harry stronger in between his grip. And as much as he did look like a morning person, Harry knows Tom isn't one. Because last time Harry tried to wake Tom up, Tom was so pissed off that he shot a full body bind curse at Harry. 

And so Harry decided that it is best to leave it. Unconscious of what he was doing, Harry snuggled closer to Tom. Which leaves a victory smile on Tom's face. 

Harry has a very nice sleep position. Well to Tom, it is. Harry has a sleeping position that looks like he's trying to protect himself. Which makes Tom very heartbroken and mad how the Dursleys had treated his mate and how Dumbledore did nothing about it. 

But that just shows how alike he and his mate is. Because Tom wasn't treated nicely during his childhood as well. And getting the chance to restart, he wanted to change that. 

"Harry, dear, wake up." 

__________________________________________ 

 

The great hall is filled with people. Students from different houses are celebrating together. Harry liked it this way. No one is being prejudiced because of the house they were sort into. Well, there are always exceptions, aren't there? Harry's best hope is that this Halloween will turn out better. It already is, Harry thought. Because followed by Harry is a pissed off Tom, with a black circle around his right eye. 

You may wonder how he got it. Well, apparently when Tom was trying to wake Harry up, there was an accident that had happened between them. As in, 'accidentally' touched the spot between Harry's legs. 

"You didn't have to punch me like that! It was an accident!" Tom complained. 

"Yeah sure," Harry said sarcastically. 

"See! Even you agree that you shouldn't have punched me" Said Tom as if he did not sense the sarcasm in Harry's voice at all. 

Since it's Halloween, there is a big feast, no classes, the great hall is decorated with skeleton heads, living bats...... 

Halloween is, after all, a really big event in Harry's life. The day his parents were murdered. The day his very first defence against the dark arts teacher let in a troll. The day the chamber has been opened. The day when Sirius broke out of Azkaban and got into Hogwarts. The day he got put in the Triwizard tournament. Funnily though, it also shares halve the name with Deathly hallows..... 

"Darling, I know this day is a bad day to you, after all, it is really rude for me to ask for forgiven since it was, I, who started all your unfortunate events. But please, will you forgive me." Tom whispered into Harry's ear. As though he did not show it, Harry knows that he is nervous. 

"Of course, Tom, because I know that you are not him. You're not Voldemort, you're Tom. You have yet to become him. But I will never, ever, ever let you become Lord Voldemort. I'll change you. I'll put love in you," chuckled Harry, as he pulls Tom closer by his wrist. 

"Look at me, Tom. I, Harry James Potter, swear with all my magic that, I, will try my best to help Tom." It was magical, to Tom. Of all his life, he never had someone do an unbreakable vow to him. Only if he asked them to do it. 

Tom love his mate. Not only because he was beautiful, but also because he wanted to change him. He wanted to make him better, to be a better person. To show him how love is done, since he never in his life, had to see how love really was. And so by that, he defined love as a weakness. Which is really ridiculous, if you think about that now. 

"Um......Tom? Can you not lean on me? No offence but you're really kind of heavy......" 

And just like that, Harry ruined the moment. 

________________________________________ 

 

Harry decided to use Halloween time for good things. Like, convincing Tom to forget about immortality and Horcrux and being the dark lord to control the world and killing all muggles and thinking that purebloods are better. 

And so the conversation below is what it sounds like when Harry decides to hang out with his friend but Tom wanted to come. 

(Note: F stands for Fred, G for George, T for Tom, L for Luna, and H for Harry)   
________________________________________ 

H: Ok so, I want to introduce you to somebody that also have the memories from before. His name is— 

F: We know who he is, the future dark lord, duh. 

H: Hey! He is not a dark lord yet! And I promised him that I will try my best to help him! 

G: Even in sex? 

T: I wish. 

F: See Harry! Even he admits that he wants you! 

T: Of course I do! Harry, will you marry me? 

H: No I do— 

L: He would love to! Could I plan for the wedding! 

H: Hey— 

F&G: Can we be best man? 

T: Dear, what kind of jewel on the ring do you want? 

L: I think emeralds suits him the best. 

H: We are not— 

T: Ok, where is it going to take place? 

H: EVERY ONE JUST SHUT UP!!! 

*F, G, T&L turn to stare at H* 

H: *Pulls F, G and L* 

H: Guys! We agreed on that you guys are supposed to help to convince Tom about not being immortal! And there you are, sitting there talking about my wedding! Like, siriusly! (A.N: I'm sorry I had to XD XD) 

L: We are sorry Harry, we'll convince him. 

H: *sigh* 

*Back with Tom* 

F: Ok Tom, if you want to marry Harry you'll have to 

H: Wait, that was not what— 

G: Forgets about your immortality 

L: Stop being prejudice against muggle-born 

F: Stop having the idea of war 

G: And hurting people by using the unforgivables 

L: No hurting Harry 

F: Or forcing anyone doing something they don't like, including sex with Harry. 

G: you'll have to let us visit whenever we want. 

T: Is that all? 

L: Maybe, maybe we'll add more to it later, but yes, it's all. 

H: *frowns* 

F: What ship name should we give them? 

L: Maybe Harrymort? 

F: But Tom isn't Voldemort yet, according to Harry. 

G: What about Tomarry? 

F: Agreed. 

L: Love it. 

T: Fine with me. 

H: *Even more furious* 

___________________________________________ 

 

Harry was furious. The plan that he had did not work out very well. He means like, how did they put something like immortality and something like, marriage? Well, at least he got Tom to say yes to what they had said. He was quite happy with most of what his friends promised. He also liked the idea of Luna saying adding more to the 'If you want to marry the boy-who-lived'. With that, he could add anything to the list after! 

.................... 

Lord what am I talking about! It's not like we're getting married or anything! 

 

___________________________________________ 

In another room 

 

"One day, Harry, you will be mine, mentally and physically. One day." 

 

___________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip: Christmas holidays. 

 

Harry peeked out the window. It was beautiful. pure white snow covering up every piece of land they could find as they form a thick blanket on the land. Specks of white followed by specks of white. Harry wondered why didn't he notice it before? But he soon found the solution. It was because of being the boy-who-lived. Being the boy-who-lived had to push pressure on him. Making him stuck with the idea of to survive than anything else. Which pretty much blinded him from other things around him. 

Harry liked this life. It may not be perfect, but it was certainly better than the life he had before. He could finally enjoy his life rather than having to be worried every millisecond of how he's going to survive. 

But it's not perfect. He had and still miss a lot of people. Sirius, Remus, his owl Hedwig, Dobby the house elf..... 

He started to sink into the thoughts of what the people he loved who do in such weather? What will they think of him and Tom being mates? 

Sirius, Sirius will act like a kid in this weather. He thought to himself, and Remus will just sign and play along. Hedwig will be happy, she loves snow. Dobby, a free elf, would try to convince Winky to go outside. And his parents, they would sit on the bench holding hands together while watching Sirius and Remus play like they're their children. Well, basically Sirius. 

He could imagine them there. He could see them there. Wait they are saying something to him. Something that sounds like "we are very proud of you, Prongslet" 

Harry felt something coming near, and it's speeding up. Harry turns his face and 

"poof!" A snowball came right in his face. 

"Hey! I was in the middle of thinking!" 

"Ha! See Tom!" It was Fred who did it. 

"We told you his reaction is fun to watch" No it was George who did it. 

"That is some great aim." It was Luna's voice. 

"Wait a moment, who threw the snowball? Don't tell me it's Tom. 'Cause being the teacher's pet he is, he wouldn't dare throw a snowball." Harry was confused. 

"Poof!" A second snowball came, and Harry has clearly seen that it was, indeed, Tom who threw the snowball. 

"Hey! That's called cheating! Tom! I wasn't ready yet—" 

"Poof!" You all know what that is. But instead of hitting Harry in the face, it went on top of his head. 

Harry was mad, and you certainly don't want to deal with a mad Harry. 

Using his magic, Harry quickly summoned snowballs and threw it right at Tom. 

While Tom is trying to protect himself by dodging the balls, three more snowballs came at Harry as if they were thrown at the same time. Harry soon figured out who was doing it. Luna, Fred and George. 

"Hey! That's rude guys! It's also not fair! You can't do 4 on 1!" Yelled Harry. 

"Yes, we could" Sneered Tom. 

There were footsteps coming from the entrance. It was Professor McGonagall. 

"Students! I like it how you are being friendly to each other no matter what the house is. But please, can you go outside to play? You're going to make a mess in the Gryffindor common room." McGonagall said calmly. 

"And Mr. Potter, please come to my office for a minute. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." 

 

First person POV: Harry 

____________________________________ 

 

I followed Professor McGonagall to her office. I took a seat down before her desk as she opened her mouth. 

But no sound comes out. She looked as though she has a ton of stuff to say but no sound came out. And so I decided that I'll take a good look at her. 

She looks way younger than how she was with my timeline. Her skin is a healthier colour. Her hair is curved just below her shoulders. The most important thing is that her eyes are filled with energy. She looks like she just passes twenty. 

Finally, she spoke, but it was something unexpected and familiar. 

"Have a biscuit, Harry." She sighed. 

Okay, she changes it a bit. It's Harry now, not Potter. 

"I have figure out, do you still have the memories from what you call 'the old timeline'?" She questioned. 

"Yes," was my reply. 

"Okay good. I share that memory as well. Harry, do you know any other person who knows about the old timeline other than the Mr. Weasleys and Miss Lovegood?" 

"…..." I hesitated. After the Dumbledore lies break out, I am starting to get very worried about if I should trust people around him anymore. I mean like, maybe they knew about it but didn't put a stop to it because they believe it's for the greater goods or they're just greedy. 

But what if professor McGonagall was one of those who did not know anything about Dumbledore's plan and only just or haven't at all, know about how manipulating Dumbledore really is? 

"If you don't trust me, Harry, it's okay. Because if I were you and have found out about what you're going through, I'll be worried about the people around him too. But the door is always here for you if you wish to tell me anything at all. And Harry, I just want to remind you that Severus has the memory as well." 

If it was me before, I will probably just jump and yell "YOU KNOW NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" Or things of that sort. 

But I have grown up now, and I know better to yell. Sometimes I really wish I was still that young, innocent kid. But after all the things I went through, I don't think I'll ever be the same. 

"You are dismissed, Mr. Potter." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

…......Wait, what did she say?! WHAT?! Snape has the same MEMORY AS WELL?!!!! This is going to be awesome......No fantastic actually...... 

But how did Fred and George not find out? Or even Tom? I mean like he is, after all, knew Snape the most (Kind of? I mean like after all Snape was a death eater for a long time in till Voldemort murdered my parents...). But the thing is Snape was a double agent and Voldemort never find out? I don't even know anymore, ugh, whatever. I'll just have to go and tell them and figure out a plan. 

"Great" I sighed. 

 

3rd person POV 

_____________________________________ 

 

Harry found his friends waiting for him in front of the door, all dressed up, ready to go outside. 

But Luna's not there. Apparently, Luna's family heard about this 'new' Lovegood so they brought Luna back at the Lovegood's for the holiday. 

"Hey, guys! I have some very serious stuff to tell you" Harry said Siriusly. 

"Oh come on Harry, we could talk about that later. Let's go outside first, it's beautiful outside!" George said. 

Harry took a look outside. And changed his mind. 

He quickly put on his winter cloak, scarf, hat mittens boots and went outside. 

"Okay, so let's play a game. It's a muggle game. It's called capture the flag. So there are two teams. Two players on each. Each of the team has to hide a flag on their team area. The other team has to find it. Whichever team finds the flag first wins. Understand?" Harry explained to the small group. 

"Yes......Is there any other rules?" Asked Fred. 

"Um......Yes! NO MAGIC ALLOWED!" 

"Tom, I think you know how to play, right?" 

"Yes," 

"Okay, you're going to have Fred on your team and I'm gonna have George on my team. Since they don't know how to play." 

"Sure." 

____________________________________ 

 

Round 1. 

 

Fred's team won. 

They hid the flag up a tree. 

And Harry worked so hard on digging the snow. 

With George attacking him. 

___________________________________ 

 

Round 2. 

 

George's team won. 

George took the flag and ran off. 

And Harry tried to catch up. 

Apparently, even George forgot where he put the flag. And so they had to summon another one. 

_________________________________ 

 

Round 3 

 

It was a long round. 

Fred and George were throwing snowballs at Tom and Harry (A.N: For some reason, it sounds like Tom and Jerry.) 

But Harry's team won. 

___________________________________ 

 

Round 4. 

 

Tom and Harry had enough of Fred and George's snowballs and their betrayal on their teammates. 

And so they decided to team up. 

They also managed to turn the game of capture the flag into a giant snowball fight. 

And that they transform the flags into snowballs. 

Then there was no more capture the flag. 

__________________________________ 

 

"Wait, wait, guys, I thought we were playing capture the flag?" Harry just remembered what they meant to do? 

"Poof!" 

"Hey!" And Harry threw a snowball back. 

And the snowball fight continues on. 

__________________________________ 

 

After the snowball fight they had, everyone was wet from melting snows and sweat. Especially Harry and Tom. Fred and George never target each other. 

"I'm gonna take a bath. Tom, do you still remember the password to the prefect's bathroom at this time?" Even though Harry knew the answer but he couldn't give his hopes up. The prefect's bathroom was way better than the one in the dorms. 

"*sigh* Harry, are you dumb? I wasn't even a prefect at this time! Plus, why would I remember the password anyway? It's not like the great Lord Voldemort's gonna go into his old school and take a bath" Tom rolled his eyes 

"…..." Harry is speechless. 

"Bye guys, we're gonna go take a bath while you two fight." And the Weasley twins quickly ran away, up to the Gryffindor tower. 

"…..." It was still Harry. 

Tom sighed and pull Harry right to where Myrtle's bathrooms will be, and hissed "Open" In parseltongue to one of the sinks to open the chamber of secrets. 

He pulled Harry down to into the chamber, and stand in front of an ordinary wall. 

"metu mortis" He hissed. 

Slowly, the wall started to fade, as it fades, it reveals a room. 

Tom walked into the room, still pulling Harry by his wrist. 

"Harry, this is the secret chamber behind the chamber of secrets. It where I go when I can't control myself. There's basically everything you need." 

"Ohhhhhh!" Harry said as he started walking around the chamber for a bit. It looks both very cozy and luxury at the same time. There's a huge fireplace with three sofas surrounding it. There are three doors, one leading to a kitchen which also has a door leading to the dining room. The two other doors lead to a bedroom, which both has a private bathroom. 

"You can take the left one and I'll take the right one." Command Tom. 

"Fine by me." 

His bedroom was beautiful. The candle hanging on the walls, you can see green literally everywhere. The bed was so soft that it seems like he could fall asleep once he touches the bed. But of course, he still has to bath. 

_______________________________


	6. Chapter 6

It was all white in Harry's dreams. He could see nothing but a thin outline of what it seemed like......the king's cross station. It was kind of just like the dream that he once had......In his own timeline. 

But it was weirder this time. Nobody was here, except......a child. The child was around 6 or 7. If Harry had guessed correctly. And what's even weirder is he have scarlet red eyes. 

The child walked calmly to him. He stood right in front of him and started speaking. 

"Thank you. For helping me." The child said. Scarlet eyes stared into the emerald ones. 

"Thank you, for helping me." The child repeated, only this time, he smiled. 

And everything went dark. He was surrounded by darkness. Then, a tiny little light, bright as a firefly, shine up. The light went further into the darkness. Harry followed it into the darkness. 

There were photos to the wall as he goes more and more into the darkness. And after numerous pictures, he saw the one picture that changes his life. 

It was night time. There was a mansion, a really pretty one. It was so calm and peaceful when suddenly a cloud of green light shines through the windows and disappeared into thin air. Coming with it was a scream. 

The prophecy about him and Voldemort were ringing in his mind. 

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...Born to those who have thrice defied him......" 

What? No, No! Not this prophecy again! That was what ruin his life in the first place! 

Soon, picture after picture was floated in front of him. 

"But mom, do we have to be friends with that brat?" 

"Boy! We clothed you, feed you and we even give you a room to sleep in! And that's what you give us!?" 

"Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" 

"you're just an arrogant, spoiled git like your father" 

And the picture changes. 

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!" 

"Avada kedavra!" Cedric dies. 

"Come on, you can do better than that!" 

"Severus...please..." Dumbledore dies, but why would he care. 

"Noooooooooo!" His owl, Hedwig. 

"Mad-eye's dead." 

"Harry...Potter..." 

"I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—" 

"Look...at...me..." 

They didn't have to die, they didn't... 

"Harry? Harry! Hush, it's ok..." A soft but strong voice pulled him away from the darkness. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was crying. 

"T-Tom, I-I, they died, because of m-me" Sobbed Harry. 

"It-it's all my fault they died, if it wasn't me, th-they wouldn't need to die!" 

"Oh hush Harry, it isn't your fault, hush..." 

Harry quickly stopped the sobbing. He didn't know how it happened but he was on Tom's lap. He was holding on to Tom shirt. His tears were all over Tom's shirt. 

"I-I'm sorry..." 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, hush, let's go and take a bath, okay hush?" Tom's voice was soft. 

Without knowing, Harry nodded his head. 

____________________________________________ 

 

Tom slowly put Harry in the bathtub and pulled off his cloth. As soon as Harry touch the water he curled up into a ball, protecting himself. 

And it hurts when Tom sees how fragile Harry is on the inside. 

Though Tom doesn't know what Harry has been through, it sure wasn't good. Because he can sense Harry's soul. Harry's soul has scars. What it seems like is that his soul has been broken into pieces, but then put together again. 

He will get revenge. For those who had hurt his mate so much, he will get his revenge. 

He will find a way to make those who had hurt Harry have them memory back. Then torture them very slowly and painfully. He wants them to feel the pain they have put Harry through. 

 

First POV: Snape 

____________________________________________ 

 

The students were coming back today, I signed. Those brats. Ugh, I'll have to fix the cauldrons, clean them after the students make a mess. 

I was still the Snape, even if I have the Dark Lord when he was young, I still said insults at least once or twice. 

I found myself, again, staring at the Slytherin table. But particular one heir of Slytherin and one Gryfferin. 

"Severus, I told Potter that we still have the memory. I meant to tell you this right after I tell him. Apparently, you weren't here." Someone told me. It was McGonagall. 

"…" I was speechless. What does she mean by "I told Potter?!" Is She Dumb! 

I quickly pulled McGonagall out of the great hall and went to a corridor that no one uses. 

"Are you fucking dumb!? Did your head hit something on the way here!? Fuck You—!" I was so angry I yelled at my former professor. Even swore at her. Right after I said those words, I was like "oopsie" and got kind of scared. I mean like, who wouldn't get scared at their professor? But of course, I did not show it. I just simply stared at her. 

"…...Wow...Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?" She was surprised by my reply. She probably wouldn't think I'll shout at her. Since she is my teacher. 

I frowned. What kind of reply was that? 

"Oh ya also, I think Harry probably told his friends, including Tom." She added. 

"…...Excuse me!? So you mean they know as well?!" 

"Yep, also, I figure out that his group of friends, and Tom, still have the same memory as well," McGonagall smirked at me. 

"Ugh, who's in that group of friends?" I asked. Not politely. 

"Harry Potter," 

"Continue" 

"Luna Lovegood," 

This is not right. 

"Tom Riddle," 

"Fred Weasley," 

Oh no, don't tell me— 

"And George Weasley." 

Oh shit. Great. Now I have a Lovegood to deal with (Lovegoods' are half insane.) and two Weasley! 

Two twin Weasley in particular! 

Or the pranksters! 

And that they wreck Umbridge in their seventh year! 

Okay, I'll admit, that was actually good. I hate that pink toad just as much as everyone else. 

"Ugh" I walked away towards the great hall. 

 

First POV: Harry 

_____________________________________ 

 

I felt a stare burning on my back. It was those kinds of death stares. I turn around to look who was staring at me I found Snape looking my way with a calculating look on his face. In till McGonagall tell him something and he just pulls her into a corridor. 

And that reminds me of something. Shoot, I still didn't tell them that Snape and McGonagall still have the memory as well! Ugh, how am I gonna tell them now... 

Like I'm just going up to them and say "Hey guys, I have news for ya all. Snape and McGonagall have the same memory as well!" 

Actually......that's a good idea! 

"Tom, I have something very important to tell you...hey! Where did he go?" I turn to my right side since Tom always just sit on my right. But there was no sign of him. 

And then I look around, where did the others go as well? Weird. Everyone that still have the old memory that I know of is gone! What is happening? 

And I found myself not inside the great hall as well. 

It was dark, just like how it was in my dream. Except, there were no memories. 

Then I heard a chant, it was a soft voice. For some reason, I was familiar with it. 

"The wheels of fate starts to turn again, 

As the game of fate play with fate. 

7 among the world, 

Shall spin among the fate. 

The game starts again. 

As the joker mix up the cards, 

And the magician places its magic. 

The wheels of time turn, 

Along with fate. 

Might the seven collaborate and escape fate, 

Or shall the fate remain? 

Roulette fata es, mitte te magicae" 

And I was back in the great hall, with the others. 

I don't know if others have heard what I have heard or not. But they all heard something. 

I turn around to talk to Tom. And when I turn, I caught a glimpse of something. 

That thing was standing at one of the doors. Looking at me. But I can only see its face. Not even, I only saw a mask and then it went away as if it was only my imagination.

"Hey Tom, I have something very important to tell you. But I'll tell you after class so that I could tell Luna, Fred and George as well." I said. 

"…...You know what type of people I hate the most?" Tom said. 

"Muggles? Muggle-born?" I don't know! What does it have to do with what I am talking about anyway!? 

"I hate people who go like 'Oh I want to tell you something' or 'I have a secret' but then don't even tell you what it is." 

"…..." Ugh. 

 

Third person POV 

____________________________________ 

Time change: After their classes 

 

"Let's go to the room of requirement so that no one can hear us," Harry told the group. 

"You know even if they heard us they're going to think we're insane or we're making a story right?" Tom said. 

"No," Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

"But I'd rather not have people going like 'you see that kid there, ya, he insane'" 

 

_______in the room of requirement______ 

 

"Okay, so, before we went to our classes, did any of you went into like a space of darkness and heard something?" Harry started the conversation. 

"Yes," It was Luna who replied. 

"I heard someone spoke a riddle. I think it was 

'One among the seven is only half magic, 

He takes the name of his mother. 

Double sided, sacrificed for love, 

As he names himself 'the Half-blood-prince'' 

And 

'A survival of death. 

The boy-who-live-to-die. 

The golden boy of an old blind fool, 

No longer more.' 

That's what I heard" Finished Luna. 

"I heard something different. My riddle was— 

'there is no good or evil. 

There is only power, 

And those too weak to seek it.'" Fred said. 

" Well I heard— 

' 9 lives as she changes, 

1 lives as she stays.' 

'Name of the moon, 

Followed by love. 

Good or bad follows. 

Sane or not, looney.' 

What kind of riddle is that anyways though?" Said, George. 

"I think all the riddles are describing someone. Harry is the golden boy, I was the one who said the quote about power. My riddle is 

'The second Marauder, 

But with half only. 

They name themselves the pranksters, 

And they had screw those teachers'" Said Tom 

"Hey! That's us!" Yelled Fred and George in surprise. 

"Well, mine is completely different from all of yours. What I have heard is," Harry took a deep breath and repeated the chant that he had heard. 

" 'The wheels of fate starts to turn again, 

As the game of fate play with fate. 

7 among the world, 

Shall spin among the fate. 

The game starts again. 

As the joker mix up the cards, 

And the magician places its magic. 

The wheels of time turn, 

Along with fate. 

Might the seven collaborate and escape fate, 

Or shall the fate remain? 

Roulette fata es, mitte te magicae,'" Harry repeated. 

"Though I have no idea what 'Roulette fata es, mitte te magicae' means," Harry added. 

"It means 'wheels of fate, perform your magic'" Luna explained. 

"Okay, so what I have gotten is that we are in a rotating fate. The only way to stop it is to collaborate. Me, Harry, Fred and George and Luna are 5 of the 7 mentioned." Tom figured out. 

"McGonagall is also one since she has an animagus form of a cat, and they believe cats have 9 lives. Snape is also one since he named himself 'the half-blood prince'. I found that out in my sixth year." Said, Harry. 

"This also leads to what I wanted to tell you. Do you guys know how McGonagall called me to her office during the break? Well, apparently she told me that Snape and she have the memory as well." Harry was expecting some really big reactions but he got none. 

Fred and George's reply is— 

"Suspected that already." 

Luna was like— 

"Ohhhhh, cool" 

And Tom was like— 

"Harry, don't tell me you didn't even suspect that." 

Harry's doomed.


End file.
